


breakfast

by loonyloopy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan enjoy some breakfast. silly fluff written for n7 day</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

It was the light that woke her. Soft and orange beams tickling her nose and face. She’d missed the sun. No artificial warmth could compare to it and no bunk would ever win against the fine cotton sheets and the thick blanket, which covered her. Jane sighed and pressed her face deeper into the pillows. They smelled of him, their shared nights, and peace. Here she could almost forget the aching limbs and the scars, which spoke of battles and her nightmares. It was her personal happy ending.

And now she was awake. Damn it. Sleeping in was still out of the question, having spent most of her life serving, and the smell of coffee seemed alluring enough to get her out of the bed. Her new leg still hurt from time to time, but walking and stretching helped and she wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

Rubbing her eyes she followed the scent to the kitchen and found Kaidan in front of the stove. He didn’t bother with dressing, just stood there in his half naked glory, briefs tight against his body, and his back as strong as ever. Small red lines were visible on his skin and the sight made her smile. A happy ending indeed. Jane put her arms around him and rested her head on Kaidan’s shoulder. He was warm and there was the faint buzz of his powers.

“You’re up early.” Not to mention that they were three pans in front of him, filled with eggs and bacon and little sausages. A biotic herself, she knew the unholy amounts of food her husband could eat. Kaidan took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

“Wanted to surprise you with some simple Canadian breakfast.”

She laughed. “That doesn’t look simple.”

But very delicious. The bacon was crisp and wonderfully greasy and her mouth watered.

“Hm, it’s better than the nutri-paste, I swear.” Jane let go of him and searched the cabinets for some plates. The house was still new. Adjusting to a domestic life hadn’t been that easy, but they somehow managed and such a breakfast was a good start. One day they’d probably fight about the color of the curtains and she couldn’t wait for it.

“So, that’s what I get for marrying you? Canadian breakfast, Canadian beer.” Kaidan turned off the stove. There were wrinkles beside his eyes, when he laughed. It was very charming.

“And Canadian house.” She pulled him down for a kiss. The taste of coffee was on his lips and his hands found her hips. Now, Jane regretted wearing that comfy robe and she placed a kiss on his collarbone.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but breakfast will get cold, if you keep doing… that.” She kissed him again.

“I’m willing to risk that.”


End file.
